incredible_years_teacher_aotearoafandomcom-20200214-history
Becoming an Incredible Years® Group Leader
The Incredible Years Teacher Classroom Management (TCM) Group Leader Training for Teachers The Incredible Years TCM Programme The Incredible Years TCM series emphasises effective classroom management skills for children ages 4-8 years such as: the effective use of teacher coaching skills, attention, praise and encouragement, use of incentives for difficult behaviour problems, proactive teaching strategies, how to manage inappropriate classroom behaviours with discipline hierarchies, the importance of building positive relationships with students and with parents, and how to teach empathy, social skills and problem-solving in the classroom. The programme also helps teachers to work with parents to support their school involvement and promote consistency between home and school. Becoming an Incredible Years® Group Leader Training to become an Incredible Years® Teacher Group Leader is intended for group leaders who plan to work with small groups of teachers to promote their classroom management strategies, and promote children's pro-social behaviour and reading skills. Pre-Requisites * Professional Background : Potential Incredible Years® group leaders should have experience in one of the helping professions: social work, psychology, education, nursing, psychiatry, or have extensive experience working with families and children. http://www.incredibleyears.com/for-group-leaders/ * Initial Training : To become an Incredible Years® Group Leader you must have first completed an Incredible Years® Teacher Classroom Management training course so that you are familiar with the format of Incredible Years® and with the training programme itself. In New Zealand, two types of Incredible Years® training programmes are currently funded by the Ministry of Education: The Incredible Years® Teacher Classroom Management programme, or IYTCM, and the Incredible Years® Parent Training programme, or IYP. For more information about the Parent Training Programme, including how you can attend an IYP Programme and how to become an IYP Group Leader/facilitator, please visit the Werry Workforce Whāraurau website. If you are interested in attending an Incredible Years Teacher Training course, contact your nearest Ministry of Education district office. Group Leader Training If you are interested in becoming an Incredible Years® Group Leader, and have satisfied the above pre-requisites, you need to attend a Group Leader Training day. You can check when the next Group Leader training is happening in your region by visiting our Upcoming Events page for a list of upcoming events and their registration links. The Role of an Incredible Years® Group Leader As an Incredible Years® Group Leader you are an essential element in bringing about teachers' ability to make changes in their teaching interactions and classroom environment. Group Leaders use a collaborative approach, encourage teacher self-reflection, problem-solving, practice exercises, experiential learning, individual behaviour planning. Group Leaders are taught to form positive relationships with the teachers in their workshops. Group Leaders guide their teacher groups through the steps in the Teaching Pyramid® , helping teachers to share their knowledge and experience and to apply the IY teaching principles to their own classroom settings to meet the developmental needs of the students they are teaching. This accepting and supportive group environment strengthens teachers' hope, confidence and ability to try new teaching approaches.Group Leaders’ Hot Coaching Tips for Doing Successful Incredible Years® Teacher Classroom Management Groups, Carolyn Webster-Stratton References Category:Group leaders Category:Professional development Category:Training Category:IY TCM